Sous un ciel bleu
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Albus Dumbledore a donné rendez-vous à son jeune amour, Gellert Grindelwald, par une belle journée d'été. Subjugués par la beauté du moment, ils se laissent emporter par la passion. Slash Grindeldore , lemon , OS PWP


Le ciel est d'un bleu pur. C'est une journée d'été, le vent rafraîchit l'air pour qu'il soit chaud mais pas étouffant. Allongé dans l'herbe, légèrement somnolent, le jeune Albus se laisse emporter par ses souvenirs.

Il était dans ce même champs, quelques semaines plus tôt, avec son ami Gellert. Les deux garçons sont inséparables. Bien que de trois ans sont cadet, Gellert est sans aucun doute la personne la plus intelligente qu'Albus ai connu. Ils s'intéressent aux mêmes sujets et partagent leurs plans d'avenir. Assis dans l'herbe, Albus écoute Gellert rêver d'un monde où les sorciers ne se cacheraient plus. Et ça lui plaît. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il n'écoute pas tout à fait ce que dit son ami, trop distrait par les lèvres de ce dernier. En fait c'est plutôt Gellert qui lui plaît. Les lèvres s'immobilisent, Gellert a fini sa phrase. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de commencer la suivante, Albus l'embrasse. Quand il s'écarte, Gellert le dévisage d'un air à la fois surpris et heureux. Après ce qui semble être le temps d'une négociation intérieur, il se penche à son tour sur Albus. Ce baiser-là est bien plus audacieux, Albus ne s'attendait pas à sentir la langue de Gellert se glisser entre ses lèvres. Sa surprise ne dure pas longtemps et il répond au baiser.

Albus est tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit de l'herbe foulée à quelques pas de lui. Gellert s'installe à côté de lui. Sans se relever, il dit :

-Tu as reçu mon hibou.

-Et me voilà.

Gellert sourit avec malice avant d'embrasser son aîné. Pour se rapprocher davantage, il se place à califourchon sur Albus et intensifie le baiser. Ce dernier passe ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son premier amour. Reprenant son souffle entre deux baiser, Albus voit que la chemise de Gellert est ouverte. Il n'a aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé mais ce qui est certain c'est que les muscles finement dessinés du blond lui font de l'effet. Beaucoup d'effet même. Gellert a un sourire satisfait, ravi d'avoir réussi son coup. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Albus ou il pose des dizaines de baisers tandis que ce dernier se risque à poser ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet. La peau effleure la peau, les deux corps se serrent un peu plus.

Sans cesser ses baiser, Gellert entreprend de défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Albus. Lentement. Sans aucune considération pour les grognements agacés de l'autre qui l'incitent à se presser. Quand tout les boutons sont enfin défaits, Albus se redresse jette le vêtement dans un mouvement impatient et colle sa bouche à celle de Gellert. Maintenant qu'ils sont assis, leurs pantalons leur semblent un peu trop étroit. Notamment quand Gellert prend un malin plaisir à malmener les tétons de son amant du bout des doigts. Tandis que Gellert lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, Albus n'arrive pas à réprimer un grognement. Il saisit des deux mains la taille du blond et le presse un peu plus contre lui. Seules quelques épaisseurs de tissu séparent leurs deux érections.

Albus n'y tient plus et approche ses mains de la ceinture de Gellert. Mais se dernier repousse ses mains et s'éloigne. Il se déshabille en quelques secondes, ne gardant sur lui que sa chemise ouverte. Il va s'allonger sur le dos un peu plus loin, dévisageant Albus avec un air de défi délicieusement provoquant. Albus n'attend pas plus pour se dénuder à son tour et rejoindre l'autre. Leurs bouchent se rejoignent et leurs corps se rapprochent. Albus savoure toutes ses sensations nouvelles tandis que Gellert, plus entreprenant, dirige ses mains vers les cuisses de son partenaire. Il les écarte et fais glisser ses doigts sur toute la longueur, évitant consciencieusement la zone la plus sensible. Albus pose ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Gellert, poussant précautionneusement le tissu qui la recouvre encore. Il mesure tout ses gestes pour ne pas trahir les frissons de plaisir qui le traversent. Mais Gellert n'est pas dupe. Il sait très bien dans quel état est le brun et ne compte pas s'arrêter là.

Il saisit délicatement le menton d'Albus et plante son regard dans le sien. En s'assurant que l'aîné voie et comprenne chacun de ses gestes, il saisit sa baguette et se lance à lui-même un sortilège de préparation, le détendant tout à fait. Les yeux d'Albus brillent de plaisir alors que Gellert saisi sa verge pour le guider vers son entrée. Il écarte les cuisses au maximum et enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de l'aîné. Lentement, Albus commence à s'introduire. Les gémissements de douleur et de plaisir de Gellert l'encouragent à continuer. Il ne veut pas brusquer le blond et pose quelques baisers dans son cou. Mais le plus jeune semble également le plus enflammé, et fait signe à Albus de se redresser.

Ce dernier s'assoit, le blond l'embrasse langoureusement. Se plaçant dos à Albus, il se positionne lentement au-dessus de lui et s'empale avec précaution sur sa verge. Il ne cherche même pas à retenir un long gémissement. La tête renversée sur l'épaule d'Albus, il laisse la gravité lentement faire son œuvre. Albus est dans le même état, il sent le corps de son amant entourer entièrement le siens.

Une fois aussi enfoncé que possible, Gellert commence à faire rouler ses hanches. C'est au tour d'Albus de grogner de plaisir. Il embrasse sauvagement le blond dans le cou, donnant un coup de bassin. Gellert voit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, son plaisir ne semblant pas pouvoir être plus grand. Mais entre deux mouvement, Albus empoigne le sexe dressé de son amant et se met à le caresser au même rythme que ses mouvements. Gellert se cambre de plaisir, passant ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. Quand il murmure le prénom de son amant au creux de son oreille, ce dernier accélère encore la cadence, arrivant rapidement au point culminant. Gellert ne tarde pas à le suivre et, dans un dernier baiser, ils s'effondrent sur le sol.

Ils restent là tout les deux, haletants et heureux. Ils ne tardent pas à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, seuls sous un ciel bleu.


End file.
